


I Would Do Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ship Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dan, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panromantic Asexual Barry, Romance, chapters, its just gonna be a sweet ride, just my cute sons, my first piece of writing in months and its razzabang, possibly short chapters because im bad at writing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Barry's adventures as they screw everything in their paths up, but have fun while doing so. Laughter is the best medicine after all. Especially with those you love.</p>
<p>( pure tooth rotting fluff n sappy love stories )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a playlist!
> 
> it will make more sense as time goes on but if you feel like listening to a cute playlist and get a feel for what this fic will be then please go right on ahead!!
> 
> http://8tracks.com/xshyr/i-can-t-help-falling-in-love-with-you
> 
> my tumblr is @brutalbutterhamster and my twitter is @rumpfactory :>

"Okay, okay, this ones good I promise. What did one ocean say to the other ocean?" His voice seemed too quiet under the hustle of bustle of the busy restaurant, plates scraping beside him and others stacking behind him. Dan thought this would be the perfect place for a first date. He met this beautiful woman just a few days ago, in an empty cafe downtown. They hit it off immediately. Of course, asking each other out followed, and he decided to go all out and make a good first impression.   
It didn't seem to be adding any extra points to his dating meter, because this girl was not having it. She never touched her food after ordering a salad, checked out her nails often and was looking around the room so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

 **Not** a good sign.

So naturally, he started telling jokes to lighten the mood, like anyone else would do. If he couldn't get through to this girl, he'd at least get through the first date so that they'd never have to talk again, he didn't want a woman who wasn't interested.   
"Nothing," He continued. "It just waved!" She glanced towards him and away again, chuckling quietly, awkwardly. Silence followed, and Dan cleared his throat. "Uh, t-two men walked into a bar, the third one ducked."  
He heard a laugh and brightened up, only for it to register in his mind that she wasn't the one laughing. He ignored the sigh that came from her mouth, eyes darting around the room to find the source of the chuckling, spotting a mop of brown hair sitting at the table next to him, hiding their face in a menu with shoulders noticeably gyrating with their giggles.   
Dan cleared his throat, running several more jokes over in his mind and whether or not he actually wanted to tell them.   
He decided to go for it, his head facing his date but his eyes focused on the head behind the menu. "Parallel lines have so much in common, it's a shame they'll-"  
"I, uh, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go home. I'm just not feeling it today." She spoke louder than him, but strangely, as if she were reading the words off of her hand or as if they were scripted and in a bad 80's movie.  
He opened his mouth to respond, only for his words to catch in his throat, mustering up at least a sad nod. She picked up her things, threw her bag over her shoulder and left the restaurant without giving him a second thought.   
The waiter strolled by, dropping the check into the table and asking him if he'd like anything else, to which he promptly said no. What a shitty way for the evening to end.

"Um, excuse me." A grumbly voice cleared its throat beside him. He snapped out of his self pity to look over to the head behind the menu, which was menu-less now. Instead sat a pair of bright blue eyes, pink cheeks, and a mess of brown hair, all resting on a nervous smile. "Sorry to bother you, but how did that joke end?"  
Dan perked up, a spark lighting up behind his eyes. "Oh, uh. The one about lines?"  
"Yeah, that one." The other man nearly leaned across the aisle between their tables. "I mean, I don't want to seem weird or anything, I just overheard and I thought-"  
"It's a shame they'll never meet."  
"Wha- huh?" He furrowed his brows.   
"The parallel lines," Dan replied before repeating the punch line. "It's a shame they'll never meet."  
The confused frown beside him curled up into a smile, snorting before letting out a chuckle. He covered his mouth with his hand as he did, and Dan shook his head. "Aw hey, your smile is nice. You shouldn't hide it."  
Pink cheeks darkened and that smile only grew. "I'm Barry, by the way."  
"Dan, or Danny if that's too serious." He grinned, happy to finally learn the name of the chuckle he'd been hearing all evening.   
Now-named Barry snickered, being extra careful not to cover his mouth this time. "Pssh, Dan's not that serious. I'd feel weirder calling you Daniel."

He chuckled quietly, leaning his arms on the table. "Well you got me there." He mumbled, scanning this stranger with his eyes. Everything about him felt bright like a star, brightening up his night when it felt like it was over. "Hey.. do you want to come sit?"  
Barry looked surprised for a solid 15 seconds before shaking his head. "Can I?"  
"Hell yeah!" Dan grinned, grabbing his date's plate and pushing it aside. "If you want I've got a lot more amazing jokes to tell.

The giant smile that wiped over the face of his new friend was heart meltingly sweet. "Okay!" He pushed his chair back, pausing when it squeaked loudly against the floor and everybody in the room stopped eating to look at them. The two men locked eyes before the pair of blue eyes at the table beside him started to laugh, much to his surprise.   
He was still giggling by the time everyone turned back to their meals, but he couldn't look away. He'd never seen someone so absolutely stunning before. "Sorry," He said as he pushed his chair back in and pulled out the one at the other end of Dan's table. "That was hilarious to me for some reason."  
"No, it's okay." The other mumbled, still in his trance, only shaking himself free after his face noticeably flamed up. "Your laugh is really nice."  
The way Barry got so shy so suddenly when you complimented him was simply adorable, covering one of his cheeks with his hand and turning his face away so you couldn't see his reaction.

"Alright, so," Dan began, laying his hands out in front of him. The next three and a half hours of telling corny jokes, occasional life stories, who that woman sitting with him was and why Barry was sitting alone felt like a half hour to the two of them, they didn't notice as people around them started clearing out for the night and when the waiter tapped on his shoulder the first time. "Huh?"  
"Sir, we're closing." The man standing above them seemed annoyed, holding an empty tray under his arm and gripping a leather check in his other hand.   
"Okay, we'll be out in a minute." He replied and took the check from him before him walk away. He opened it up and read its contents. It was the dinner he and his date shared before she took off, he couldn't say he wasn't expecting to pay for the both of them but it certainly didn't cross his mind until now. He set it down on the table so that he could fish out his wallet, only for Barry to grab the pen and the receipt from inside the pouch.  
"Here." He spoke after scribbling something onto the slip of paper. Dan took it and scanned over it again, noticing a new line of numbers across the bottom. "It's, uh, my phone number, if you couldn't tell."  
His face lit up with a smile, folding up the paper and slipping it into his wallet. "I'll call you, then?"

"Yeah." That smile mumbled, standing up from his seat. He stuck out his arm and Dan set down the check before promptly shaking his hand. He watched him leave the restaurant, butterflies flapping around in his belly. He'd never felt so attracted to somebody in his life, and it didn't hit him until he was alone to think about it. How long should he wait before calling him? Should he call in the morning? Tomorrow night? Maybe wait a few days? No way, he couldn't force himself to do that, he'd find himself missing him too soon.   
"Sir." The waiters voice rang in his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
"Right. Closing." Dan said, shaking his head and passed him the check with the money inside. "Have a good night."  
He practically ran to his car, his head starting to spin. What had just happened? He went on a date, and ended up meeting someone new. That almost felt unheard of, though he knew it wasn't. He was on a date with a woman, and he met a man.

A man, Christ. He'd had feelings for men, every guy had to have at one point.. right? Well, he'd never gone past that point, and it might even be selfish of him to assume Barry even wanted to date him.

"Snap out of it, Dan." He said the moment he shut the door. "You just met this guy. You can't already be thinking about...dating." He stopped, remembering the reason he was out in the first place, a date with a girl who he hardly knew.   
Danny patted his sides and his jacket for his wallet, pulling it out and flipping it open. The slip of paper that was the receipt fell out and into his lap. He slowly picked it up, unfolding it and looking at the numbers scribbled at the bottom.

This would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept in through the window, and despite being a whopping 93 million miles away from the planet, it shined directly where Barry's face was not smushed into his pillow for once, waking him up in the least peaceful way you could wake a person up.  
Yet he was not upset, not one bit. He stretched his arms out, ending his yawn with a note from a song that he didn't even know that was on the radio last night.

Every single beautiful second of the night before was etched into his mind, from his decision to venture out to a new restaurant he'd never tried before even though he'd be going alone, to accidentally eavesdropping on the couple next to him and hearing some of the best jokes he'd ever heard, to watching the woman leave with a frown on her face, and even forgetting to order food in the first place because he was so distracted with the man with said jokes.  
He was nervous after a while, that woman might have been a girlfriend, or even more than that, and this man was somebody he didn't want to let go of. Maybe he was just overthinking this. He'd probably be over him in a week.  
But right now, he was walking in the clouds. He sat up in bed, rubbing an eye in with his fist and looking around the room with the other. His phone buzzed on his bedside table, but what caught his eye was the time as it was **7:37am** , meaning he had woken up a little less than half an hour earlier than he was meant to.  
"Sweet." Barry mumbled, picking up his phone and scrolling through his notifications to see if he'd missed any calls. It was unlikely that Dan already called him considering the time he got home last night but it was worth checking. Not really, but that wasn't gonna stop him from doing it anyway.  
He slid out of bed, throwing his pillow over the edge of his blanket so that it looked made. He picked up his phone and gripped it tightly in his hand. Would it be weird to keep his phone with him all day? I mean, that's what he normally did but checking his phone constantly made time feel like it was passing at molasses speed. He ended up setting it back down on his nightstand.

Barry went off to make himself breakfast, turning on the radio and dancing around the kitchen as he did. He hummed along to the music as he cracked eggs into the frying pan, poking them with a spatula as they sizzled. The world looked so much brighter, so much happier. Less lonely, even when he was alone. He still felt like he was back at that restaurant, laughing until his stomach hurt over jokes that were not all that great now that he was remembering them.  
He hummed quietly along to the song on the radio even though he barely recognized it. If he said he wasn't dancing a little bit he would be a liar, twirling and sliding around the kitchen on his socks.  
Barry stopped to scrape the eggs off the pan onto a plate, turned the burner off and tossed the dishes into the sink.  
The second he turned off the stereo, he could hear music playing in the back of his ears. Suddenly the faint memory of his phone waiting on his side table for the fated phone call flooded into his mind. Practically throwing his breakfast on to the counter, he ran through the hallway- bumping his hips on a doorknob or two before skidding to a stop in front of his bedside table.  
Barry took a deep breath, picking up his phone and stared at the screen. It glowed with an unknown contact, and his heart pounded in his chest. Would he be answering too quickly? Okay, okay. He needed to calm down. It was just a phone call. It was just.. a completely terrifying phone call, with a guy he was interested in. No big deal.  
He swiped the phone icon to answer, and put the phone up to his ear. "Uh, hello?"  
"Hi!" A shrill woman's voice rang into his ears, and he cringed. "....You don't sound like Jennifer." She spoke almost immediately after, voice lowering with disappointment.  
He had to admit, he was severely let down. "No, I'm not Jennifer. Sorry."  
"Oh, sorry! I must have the wrong number. Sorry!" She spat out quickly before hanging up, the line going dead.  
Barry huffed, locking his phone and setting it back down. It was, what, **8:00** now? It was definitely too early for Dan to call him and was easily his bad for getting his hopes up. "Hey, don't worry about it." He thought aloud. "He'll call you. All in due time."  
He returned to his abandoned breakfast that he nearly threw on the kitchen floor in his bout of excitement. Some television and breakfast was sure to calm his spirits, and maybe distract him from hurting himself on the trip back to his bedroom.

  
It was half past noon now, and he was getting antsy. It hadn't even been 24 hours since he gave his number to Dan and he was already impatiently waiting for any chance to talk to him again.  
He'd been watching the same dumb daytime television show for a while now, keeping his ears open for his ringtone.  
The same dreary open to the same dreary show played once again, characters that he knew so well that he hated them popped up on screen one by one, followed by the shows logo. The second the music ended and the house went silent, music started playing from his hallway.  
Barry nearly fell off the couch as he tried to scramble into a sitting position, turning his head around as he tried to find the location the sound was coming from. "Oh shit!" He frantically kicked his blanket off, rolling off of the couch and onto the ground. He hopped to his feet, inhaling deeply before racing down the hallway to his bedroom. "Hi? Hey. Hello. Hello? This is Barry, hello? Barry's house, who's calling?" He tested a few greetings despite being out breath. Even though he hated every one of them, a simple hello world work for now. He picked up his phone, cleared his throat, and swiped the phone icon. "Hello?"  
"Uh, hey!" A familiar voice flowed out through the speakers, causing a smile to spread across his cheeks. "It's Dan, is this Barry?  
The man in question sat down to hide the sound of his leg bouncing excitedly. "Oh, hi. Yeah this is Barry." He mumbled, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice.  
"I wasn't sure if it was too early to call you yet, but I decided fuck it, why not?" Dan laughed into the phone, and Barry's heart swelled. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing great!" He smiled brightly, no longer bothering to hide his excitement.  
Dan laughed at how eager he was. "That's great! Hey, are you busy next weekend?"  
"Our phone call just started, and you're already asking me about my plans?" He joked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Somebody's moving a little fast."  
"Sorry, sorry, I know." His voice went all high, imitating something he couldn't recognize. "I'm a speed demon!"  
Barry laughed anyway, crossing his other arm over his stomach. "I'm not busy, though."  
The line went silent for a second, causing him to pull away from his phone to see if the call dropped or something. "Well that's good, because I was thinking we should get some coffee?" Dan's voice came back. "You like coffee, right?-"  
"Yeah! I mean, yeah. That'd be cool." He was positively beaming, heart pounding so hard he could almost hear it.  
"Sweet, so I'll see you then?"  
"Yeah, yeah. See you then." Barry mumbled. "I'll text you?" They both spoke at the same time, stopping halfway through the word 'you' and going silent.  
Dan laughed that same loud laugh he did every time he was halfway through a joke he liked back at the restaurant. "We'll both text each other, apparently."  
They said their goodbyes, and Barry was the one to hang up, hands shaking so much they accidentally hit the big red button, thank god it was on time and not during the call. He flopped backwards on to his bed, holding his phone to his chest. Eyes closed, the smile on his face was so wide that it was starting to ache.  
His phone buzzed against his chest, revealing a text from a new contact. It was an emoji, the dancing lady in a red dress one. He smiled, closing his eyes once more.

This would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo the kudos and stuff i got on this are so appreciated!! i didnt think so many people would like it so soon  
> this is my first work in a while and im excited to put it out there into the world  
> its only going uphill in fluff from here guys  
> thanks for all the love


	3. Chapter 3

Dan almost regretted asking him to hang out next weekend instead of a weekday morning, the next week of his life being the longest he'd ever experienced.   
The two shared texts throughout the day and even into the late hours of the night, talking about their days and sometimes the story would move pass that and wonder into random, dumb stories about their lives or more of Dan's failed relationships.  
They even had a phone call or two when they weren't working or too tired. Barry had an editing job for a few obscure online shows, and Dan was busy with his best friend Brian getting his music career to take off. He wondered what kind of music Barry liked, he'd have to bring it up later.

  
Today was the day, the day he was extremely nervous about since before he even asked. He'd spent the morning of at his friend Arin's house, watching him play a video game that he wasn't really all that good at, but he was too busy thinking to really pay attention to the television.   
"Fuck!" His friend screamed out after his character fell off the map again. "Why does he keep falling?! Is there an invisible wall on that platform? Oh shit there's an invisible wall on that platform."  
"Pffsh." Dan chuckled quietly, folding his arms on the armchair. He watched as he ran through the level again, screamed and ran into the wall again after forgetting it was there. "Arin-"  
"Don't 'Arin' me, I knew that was there." He quickly sputtered, gripping the controller tighter until his knuckles were white. "Watch this shit." Arin said in a calm voice before accidentally running off the map again, and the both of them went completely silent.   
"You did it. You win." He said sleepily, snickering between words. He looked from the screen to his phone on his lap, disappointed when there wasn't a single new notification. "You beat the game."  
"And you, sir, seem distracted." Arin also looked at his phone which he promptly locked. "Waiting for a text?"  
"Well-"  
"Is it a girl?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows, nudging him in the arm condescendingly.   
"Uh," Dan mumbled. "Something like that."  
Arin's face lit up curiously. "Oh really? I was joking." Dan immediately regret saying anything. "Well, come on. Tell me about her."  
"W-Well," Dan's voice was crumbling the more he spoke. His throat was dry and his voice was probably cracked and grumbly. He shouldn't have done anything, payed attention to the game and not to his barren wasteland of activity that was his cellphone. "S..he's nice? And really cool, and thinks my anti-jokes are funny. Did I mention nice? She's seriously the nicest person I've ever met, and super adorable too. 'M supposed to go get coffee with them later today." He shifted pronouns almost as quickly as he started using them, mentally cursing himself for doing so.   
Arin didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care. "Well hey, that's awesome man! What's her name?"  
He was fairly certain all color had just drained from his face, and tried to keep his expression as stoic as possible without seeming weird. Not an easy task. "B...ell..a?"  
"Aw dude," Arin laughed unknowingly at his misfortune. "You better hope that's right before you go get coffee with her."   
"I'll do my best." He laughs nervously, a little too loudly. His friend returns to his game, but Dan's too busy trying not to pass out. His vision is blurry and his body is infecting him with nervous energy. His phone smugly lit up with a text notification from Barry **(** Bella? **)** , the sound ringing through the room.   
"That her?" Arin asked, his gaze more focused on the game than looking over and seeing the name 'Barry' with a dancing woman and shiny pink heart emoji next to it.   
"Uh, yeah." He said dryly. For some reason, Barry's name tasted sour on his tongue. Maybe he just didn't want to tell Arin that this girl he liked was actually not a girl at all. Arin was Arin, the chances of him being unsupportive were lower than one percent. I guess he just thought it would make it awkward between them. Danny loved women. He loved all kinds of women. He loved every drip of femininity that plenty of women had to offer, and he had made that widely known. Barry was the exact opposite of who he was normally into, and he just wasn't sure how Arin would take it. "I think I gotta go, man."  
The game paused, and Arin playfully punched him in the arm. "Good luck." He said jokingly, though it hit him in the gut like a rock. Danny stood up and took his leave, saying bye to his buddy's girlfriend Suzy on the way out. The morning air was chilly, and the windows on his car were all dewy and wet, and he had to wipe his hand off after opening the door, from the sweat pooling into his palms and the condensation on the handle. He hadn't even actually read Barry's text yet, he just wanted to escape and be alone for a little while.

  
He held his phone in his hands, staring at the black screen. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. He almost couldn't believe he hadn't thought about telling Arin, or anyone. It was one of those things that you wouldn't know their reaction until, yknow, they were reacting.   
The darkened screen lit up, the loud sound that emitted from the speakers catching him off guard. It was another text from Barry, reading ' _Any specific time you want to meet?_ ' The message from earlier was underneath it, ' _I slept in on accident. Coffee sounds really good right now._ '  
' _Does now work?_ ' He replied, warmth spreading in his chest and world around him clearing. There was nothing to worry about, he just needed to convince himself that. He set his phone back down, feeling around for his car keys.   
His phone went off again as soon as he got the keys in the ignition, he peeked over his arm to see his cell phone, not surprised to see a reply from Barry. ' _Now is perfect_.'  
-  
Barry tapped his fingers on the counter in front of him anxiously, waiting for the barista to finish crafting his drink. It had been a week or so since he's seen Dan, and something told him he still wasn't ready to meet him again.   
Coffee was way more casual than a fancy, not to mention busy restaurant, it almost felt too casual. He probably looked like he'd just been hit by a truck, he felt so tired. Hopefully Danny wouldn't notice.   
"Here you are, sir." She said to him, setting his drink down in front of him. He thanked her and walked over to the tables to sit down.   
He looked around him. This place was tiny, but pretty. It could use a bit more color, he thought. You can only look at beige for so long. The person at the counter always spelled his name wrong too, Berry. He thought it wasn't that uncommon of a name, but who knows.

  
The door opens as Barry scans his eyes over it, the overhanging bell ringing delightfully. A tall figure walked in, poofy hair sticking out in a million different directions. Despite looking different, Barry easily recognized Dan.   
He walked out of his line of sight, Barry assumed to go get coffee. It didn't take very long for him to walk back to the seats with a cup in hand. Danny's face lit up in a smile when he saw him sitting at a table, despite having to scramble through a maze of chairs to get to him. "Hey!"  
"Hi." Barry murmured, mesmerized. Dan looked so different. It must have been a very formal event last time as he had his crazy hair tied up, which was now loose around his shoulders. He was all pampered up and now here he was slouching over him in a tshirt that wasn't his size and ripped up jeans. He was beautiful in a strange way. Meanwhile Barry probably looked like he hadn't slept in days, eyes sunken and hair a fluffy mess.  
Dan sat down in the chair across him, setting his drink down and clearing his throat. "How goes it?"  
"Tired." He answered honestly, hoping it would count as a life circumstance for now. He tried smoothing down his own hair, trying to make himself look presentable as if it weren't too late. It might have looked too obvious though, causing Dan's eyebrows to raise. "But I'm good."  
"That's good." He mumbled quietly, gripping his cup tightly, nervously. Was this a date? Maybe he was misunderstanding. It was just a casual meetup. Nothing more.  
Danny's eyebrows raised, his smile fading a little bit. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Huh?" Barry returned from his unhappy stare off into space. "I'm good! I'm good. I'm just, really tired." Would it ruin everything to say something? Of course. Was he going to burst at some point in the future and spill the beans? Definitely.

  
The man at the other side of the table nodded, smiling brightly. He took a sip of his coffee, which gave Barry a second to not so casually fix his hair. When the cup lowered, he was pretty sure he had accidentally stuck a few strands straight into the hair, but prayed he wouldn't notice.   
"So," He started after taking a sort sip from his drink. "You make music, right?"  
"Oh, heh," Dan stuttered nervously, scratching his stubble. "Yeah. Me and my buddy, Brian."  
"What kind of music is it?" Barry sat up straight, proud of himself for thinking of a conversation. Dan seemed shy about his work, a little uncomfortable even. Maybe he disliked his career choice, or just wasn't getting anywhere? He shouldn't have asked.   
"We're a comedy band." He piped up, spinning his mug around and around on the tabletop. "He's on the keyboard and I handle vocals."  
A comedy band? That could mean anything. He was mostly hoping for a 'pop' or 'really hardcore death metal' answer. Though, learning the fact that he sang sent chills down his spine. "I bet you're really good."  
"We're pretty okay, I think. I'm proud of what we do." He smiled as his gaze moved from his drink to Barry's face. "I don't know what you're into so I can't exactly say if you'd like us."  
"I like, like..." Barry thought and pondered if he really wanted to share his music taste at the risk of enjoying something he despised. Dan didn't seem like the type to judge, I mean he makes music and isn't boasting about how it's life changing and amazing and how you should totally go listen to it right now. What's the worst that could happen? "-rewatch that undertale part where he talks about what he likes-"  
Danny almost seemed relieved despite looking away after he gave his answer. "Just be warned. Our lyrics are a little... Special."   
"Oh god." He joked. "What, is it offensive? Or inappropriate?"  
"If you consider writing songs about dicks for a living offensive."  
Barry almost choked on his coffee, dripping down his lip into his beard. His eyes flew open and he stared at the man ahead of him. "Seriously? .....Well now I have to hear you guys."  
Danny laughed that same loud, squeaky laugh he always made when he found something outright hilarious. "Well now I KNOW you'll like us." Barry snickered along into a napkin that he was embarrassingly wiping coffee off with. "I have a studio album around my house somewhere. I'll find it for you."

  
Barry laughed a little too hard, giggling amongst himself for an extra minute or two. "Sorry, dick songs are apparently too mature for me."  
Dan was smiling lightly, his gaze fixated on him which caused him to cough nervously into his hand. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"  
Barry froze completely, lowering his hand slowly and stared back at him with big eyes. His face had either gone pale or completely red. He couldn't speak, he was too busy processing what was happening.   
Dan blinked and shook his head. "Shit. I'm sorry. That just came out." He covered his face with both of his hands. "I shouldn't have just spouted out stuff while I had the balls to goddammit-"  
"Danny." Barry choked out after clearing his throat. "I would love to go out with you."  
He lowered his fingers, eyes peeking out before revealing his entire face, nervous energy racing through the both of them. "Really?"   
"Of course!" Barry smiled, lowering his voice back down and clearing his throat. "Of course." His heart was practically dancing inside of his chest, pounding in his ears so hard that he worried Dan could hear it. His stomach was turning and he felt sick but he's never felt so good.

  
This would be different.


End file.
